charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Wiccans/Plot
Leo and Paige are Up There, glamoured as demons, trying to find Piper. Neena sees through their glamour, because she created that particular magic and reverses it, revealing Paige and Leo to the demons. They are then captured and held hostage by Neena's army. Neena decided that one of them will open a door in the Upper Realm for her, as the door can only be open by a Whitelighter or Whitelighter-Witch. Coop and Phoebe in the attic, Phoebe having stayed behind in case something went wrong. She is worried and anxious for Paige and Leo to return, Coop tries to reassure her that the mission was a simple reconnaissance and everything should be okay. However, she can't relax until she knows where Piper is and that she isn't in danger. Meanwhile in the Void, Cole and Piper are discussing the events of when they last met. Piper tells him that she is suspicious of him. Cole offers the apple to Piper, but she refuses to take it. Piper asks if this is a ploy for Cole to get Phoebe back and she explains that she's happily married and has a child. Cole insists that he's only there to help. Piper asks if he is working with Neena, Cole answers vaguely and tells Piper that he is her only chance of escaping. Up There, Neena is threatening to kill Paige's husband and children if she does not open the door. Paige reluctantly opens the gates, which reveals a room containing two glowing balls, one red and one blue. Paige runs, while Leo fends off a demon. Rennek captures Leo, who tells Paige to escape. She promises she'll be back, but is attacked by a demon mid orb at the same time, Neena tries to send her through a portal. thumb Back at the manor, Phoebe has cast many spells to find Piper, but none of them worked, she then realizes that she was searching for the wrong person and decides to try and find Neena's lover in an effort to find Piper. Phoebe chants a spell to find her ancestor, which ends up causing a mess in the attic. She gives up and Paige orbs in unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tries but can't sense any emotions from her. Henry runs into the attic and carries her into Piper's room and Phoebe promises to figure out what to do to save her. In the Void, Piper sees a portal open and runs towards it. However, it closes before she can get through it. Frustrated and out of options, Piper takes the apple and takes a bite, she then collapses. Cole stands over her body, surprised and confused as she wasn't meant to collapse. A devastated Paige is in limbo with Kyle, who has yet to move on, he explains to Paige that she's not dead, at least not yet. Piper is unconscious within the Cosmic Void and a worried Phoebe is seen at the Manor. The final page shows the sisters separated and Neena with the two balls. Neena wants to be reunited with her beloved after she brings together the Underworld and the Heavens. A Second Review We come to see The Heavens where Paige and Leo—disguised as demons—have infiltrated Neena's horde and are discussing their next move. Neena stands by the gate and tells the group there are two options: she can either have them all waste a lot of energy trying to open the door or they can have Paige and Leo do it for them. Neena tells the two that she can see through the glamour as that's where that magic originated from and that she likes to change things up herself once in awhile. She reveals their true forms to the rest of the demons. Back in the attic, Phoebe admits to Coop that she hated this plan from the beginning, and that she should have gone with Paige and Leo. Coop reassures her that she had to stay behind in case anything went wrong, but Phoebe just wants to know where Piper is. Piper is still in Neena's failed dimension with Cole, who offers her an apple to leave and return to her plane. Piper is doubtful of Cole's intentions, but Cole reminds her of the time he reunited her with Leo and saved her life after the Thorn Demon attack (in "The Seven Year Witch"), but Piper remains suspicious. Cole explains that they can't just pop back into the manor like they did last time, because they aren't in limbo, and that the apple is the escape route—though technically the apple is just an illusion. Piper thinks this is just another ploy by Cole to get back with Phoebe, but he says he's just here to help. Piper asks if Cole is working with Neena, and he responds "We don't really travel in the same circles." Piper points out the vagueness of Cole's answer, but he insists he's still her only shot of getting out of there. Back Up There, Neena tries to force Paige to help her by having Rennek hold Leo at crossbow-point. Leo tells Paige to not let Neena into the vault. Paige isn't even sure the door will open for her, since she's only part-Whitelighter, but Neena ups her threat, saying she'd go after Paige's family. Leo thinks Neena wouldn't hurt any of her descendants, but she says she's already killed a warlock, and witches aren't all that different to her anymore. Leo says that's not true, and Neena concedes to the point, but says that's why she has Rennek. Paige agrees to help. In the attic, Phoebe's continued to have no luck using magic to find Piper when she suddenly realizes she should be looking for Neena's mate. Because Neena's magic cancels out the magic of The All, she wouldn't have been able to contact him in the Higher Realm, but Phoebe thinks she might. Up There, Paige opens the door, and Neena immediately spots what she's looking for, two glowing balls floating above a pedestal. However, while she's distracted, Leo got the drop on Rennek, taking his crossbow and using it to take out the demons, while Paige uses her orb shield to take out some other ones. Neena blasts the crossbow from Leo's hand and Rennek grabs him again. He tells Paige to orb out. Neena tries to send her through her portal, but a demon blasts Paige at the same time. When that happens, a portal opens up in the realm where Piper and Cole are, but it closes before Piper can get to it. That causes her to ask for the apple from Cole. In the attic, Phoebe is casting a spell to summon her ancestor - Neena's lover, which doesn't seem to work—but certainly causes a mess in the attic and leaves Phoebe fatigued. Paige's body orbs in and though she's breathing and has a heartbeat, Phoebe can't pick up anything from Paige with her empathy power. Henry comes in and sees Paige. Phoebe tries to reassure him that everything will be OK, but he's unconvinced, and takes Paige's seemingly lifeless body from the attic. Back in Neena's failed realm, Cole assures Piper that everything will be fine with the apple. She bites into it and passes out. Cole stands over her body and says "Huh. That wasn't supposed to happen." A suddenly conscious Paige appears in some other plane, where she encounters Kyle. He tells her that she hasn't moved on yet, and tries to tell her something else, but Paige needs a moment to compose herself, thinking that she's dead. Back Up There, Neena manipulates the two glowing spheres, which will giver her the magic she needs to return to her beloved by bringing together the heavens and the underworld. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Pages needing attention